<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Factions by Hanajimasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739373">Winter Factions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama'>Hanajimasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mistletoe, Sledding, Snowball Fight, Winter Clothes, cuddling in front of a fire, lighting candles, nighttime snow, winter prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter prompts, the round 2 to Fall Factions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby 5 (One Piece)/Reader, Charlotte Smoothie/Reader, Nico Robin/Reader, O-Kiku (One Piece)/Reader, Perona (One Piece)/Reader, Vinsmoke Reiju/Reader, monet/reader, nojiko/reader, ulti/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Perona - Winter clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because OP ladies need love too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It was safe to say that Kuraigana Island was not the warmest place to begin with certainly not in the winter seasons. The moment the first snowflake fell, Perona took to skulking about Mihawk’s castle in a huge blanket complaining about the cold. Little did she know you had a surprise for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so cold again!” she whined loudly, shivering at her vanity as she tied her hair up in it’s usual twin tails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we could go for a walk today..” you suggested, she looked horrified at that notice which made you chuckle “you might reconsider in a moment.” you added, pulling a large parcel from the bottom of the wardrobe, setting it down on the huge plush bed. Perona appeared at your side silently, eyeing up the box with a spectacular pink bow on top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open it and you’ll find out.” you suggested playfully, kissing the top of her head gently. Skeptically she reached for the lid and pulled it up and squealed excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A red gothic coat with attached caplet said carefully folded within. “Oh! It’s so beautiful!” she exclaimed happily, reaching in to remove the coat holding it up to admire the matching red trim details and the ivory fur that lined the bottom, cuffs and the caplet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s also,” you lifted up the bottom of the coat to reveal the soft fleece interior “fleece lined to help keep my ghost princess warm.” you grinned brightly at her “oh and also.” you reached into the box and pulled out matching red ear muffs and mittens “Can’t have you catching cold.” you added, squishing her cheeks together with the mittens making her pout like a fish. </span>
</p><p><span>“Stop it!” she cried floating away from you quickly as she pulled the coat on quickly and floated over to the full length mirror to twirl in front of it. “It’s so cute!” she tied the ribbon of the caplet in a neat little bow and straightened her bangs out again.</span> <em><span>It suits her, I picked the right one. </span></em></p><p>
  <span>“So..are you still opposed to our winter walk?” you asked shyly. Perona floated around quickly donning the ear muffs and mittens and looked at you expectantly. “Let me get my coat.” you chuckled. Once you were both suitably ready for the outdoors, you made the journey through the maze like corridors until you finally reached the front door. “My lady.” you said bowing as you held the door open for her. The parasol she carried with her made a loud thawp as she put it up before stepping outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow had fallen the previous night covering the gardens with a new thick layer of crystal white snow. The crunch of the snow echoed around as you headed through the gardens. You felt a tug on your sleeve, turning around you saw Perona with an outstretched hand. She was too stubborn to ask you with words but you knew what she wanted. You grasped her hand and tugged her into your arms causing her to drop her parasol. Holding her against you so tightly “What a beautiful rose in this frozen tundra. Truly I have been blessed to witness such an overwhelming beauty.” you sighed wistfully, the delicate scent of her perfume flowing into your nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Truly an angel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Perona blushed and pulled away to grab her parasol before the wind could carry it away. Floating above you, she stole a sweet kiss from you before descending to stand by your side again. “I didn’t thank you for the coat..It’s lovely.. I love it..I love you.” she mumbled, her eyes darting around shyly. You chuckled and grabbed her hand again bringing the mitten covered hand to your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the best for my most radiant flower.” you smiled, “shall we carry on? Or perhaps hot drinks back inside?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under blankets?” she asked with big puppy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. It has turned even colder I fear.” squeezing her hand lovingly one last time, you both headed back into the huge castle even with suitable clothes it was still far too cold.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Okiku - Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the year.. I will. I will..” you chanted excitedly to yourself “I will be kissed under the mistletoe!” you cheered thrusting the twig of mistletoe into the air, the plant torch of your dreams “now..how do I do that..” your shoulders slumped as you tried to figure out a cunning plan. Kissing under this strange plant was a custom not local to Wano but you learned of it when talking to Robin and Nami and you were very excited to try out this strange custom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not kiss anyway?” </span>
  <span>Kin'emon</span>
  <span> asked, folding his arms skeptically barely dodging your sandel that was launched in his general direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! but that's not the point! It’s a seasonal thing and I am told it’s very romantic!” you explained sharply “I just..I don’t know how to go about it..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you not just ask?” </span>
  <span>Kin'emon</span>
  <span> questioned once more, scratched at his beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It must be a surprise! that’s what Nami told me” you sighed deflated, “she is so much taller than me..so trying to hold it over her is so difficult.” you stared at the plant in your hands sighed once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps it is fruitless..wait! That’s it!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You clambered to your feet and hurried towards the door. “Oh, Kin’emon. Tell Kiku to meet me near the sakura by the river at the outskirts of town!” you announced and ran as fast as you could. You had to make your plan work. Reaching your destination. It was beautiful. The sakura having long since faded due to the season but the area was stunning nonetheless “the perfect setting.” climbing a nearby tree enough to tie the sprig of mistletoe onto a branch. Jumping down you looked out to the river and smiled in anticipation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down..I have to act natural.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Though ten minutes rolled past..and then an hour..and then two hours. Your heart started to sink like an anchor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh..I guess she’s not coming..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around to leave you spotted a yellow flurry running towards you with a sword drawn. Wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into their warm protective embrace. “Are you unharmed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiku?!” you gasped, looking up at Kiku who looked completely shaken. Sheathing her sword, she grabbed your shoulders and checked you over for injuries. Sighing with relief she embraced you once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had me worried..Kin-emon said you were in danger!” she exclaimed in panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danger?! No! I told Kin-emon to get you to meet me here..oh what a mess..” you groaned, Kiku tilted her head curiously at you “I just.I wanted to. Wanted to..” blushing you pointed above her at the mistletoe “I wanted to kiss you under it.” you admitted shuffling nervously on the spot. She looked up at the plant and turned back to you with a loving smile on her lips, caressing your cheeks before dipping to capture your lips slowly. Letting her lips lay against yours for a few moments before finally pulling away from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look snow.” she said straightening up as soft flakes fell silently from the sky. You followed her gaze and looked up at the quietly falling snow. As you looked back down, you noticed something in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- wait! Kiku!” you exclaimed, pointing at her hand she rose it to hover above you with a playful smile on her red lips </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You beat me to it.” she chuckled, dipping once again to plant a gentle kiss to your lips “they were right. It does feel a little more magical..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s the snow?” you laughed, slipping your arms around Kiku’s chest as she returned the embrace savouring the warmth of your against her. “But then again it always feels magical kissing you..it’s like a goddess came down to bestow her love upon me.” Kiku’s cheeks flushed like red apples, whether it was from the increasing cold or your poetic words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not worthy of such praise but..perhaps..” Kiku looked away shyly “could we hold hands on the way back?” she asked like she had just proposed the most illicit question ever. You slipped your fingers between hers, feeling the courness of her hands from years of sword training and squeezed it carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course my dear angel.” hand in hand you walked home with only the falling snow witness to your love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Baby 5 - Baking  (female S/o)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Baby 5 - Baking  (female S/o)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You shuffled through the huge castle in Dressrosa. It was so big and it was always cold. Shuffling around in your long cardigan billowing behind dramatically searching for someone, your precious someone. “She’s got to be here somewhere.” you sighed, rounding a corner as you collided with someone you squawked loudly as you stumbled backwards “Sorry. I wasn’t-” the words fell dead in your mouth when you looked up at the tower figure you had just ran into, you swallowed the apparent mountain caught in your throat “y-young Master...I am so sorry. I. I was looking...Looking for Baby-5..I”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doflamingo huffed at you “Heard she was making a mess of the kitchen.” he replied coldly. You nodded, thanked him quickly and hurried right past him before having to do a 180 and practically ran past him very awkwardly when you realised you were going in the wrong direction for the kitchen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope I entertained him for those few seconds and not pissed him off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t stop until you reached the kitchen, putting your hands on your knees as you wheezed and tried to gather composure before entering the kitchen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>On the brightside I’m not cold anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Smoothing out your cardigan and hair, you poked your head into the kitchen to see Baby 5 completely focused on the dough being vigorously kneaded beneath her hands. Creeping in you crossed the large marble floor and slipped your arms around her resting your hands atop of hers, Baby 5 jolted from your presence having not heard you sneak up on her “May I help?” you asked leaning around her to kiss her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, you scared me.” she pouted, letting your hands warm hers “these were supposed to be a surprise but-” you noticed her ears grew red “but baking with you sounds delightful.” she admitted. You removed your hands from hers and grabbed an apron from nearby, quickly rolling your sleeves up standing by her side, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then what are we making?” you asked excitedly, looking at all the festive cookie cutters laid out neatly and several baking trays ready for their cookie inhabitants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugar cookies and gingerbreads.” She stated, “Sugar cookies first and then we’ll start on the gingerbreads.” she explained. You waited for her to roll out the dough already armed with cookie cutters. For once you saw Baby 5 without a cigarette balanced at her delicate lips, you felt heat creeping up your neck you watched her bite her lip in concentration, a habit she did when she wasn’t smoking. Dutifully you managed to focus on your task for so long, after two trays were in the oven and you were helping prepare the next batch of dough. Glancing to Baby 5 you chuckled quietly “you have something on your face.” you said, she whipped her head towards you in alarm her long ebony hair flowed majestically over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Here.” you said, tapping the tip of her nose leaving a little dot of flour there. Baby 5 pouted and the cherry red hue graced her cheeks once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not funny!” she whined, before she retaliated patting you on the side of your face, leaving a whole handprint of flour on your face. You both stared at each other a moment before you both started laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that means war.” you managed to cup Baby 5’s face in both of your hands before she could move out the way. “You’re so beautiful,” you sighed, taking in her adorable face covered in flour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as lovely as you my sweet.” she replied, her dark eyes glancing away from her nervously “Sweeter than candy-” you closed the gap, your lips so close and yet still so far apart. Baby 5 was a little taller than you but that didn’t stop you showering her in love and affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two lovebirds are done,” you both jolted and looked slowly towards the kitchen door, still very much attached together. “I expect cookies on my desk in an hour.” Doflamingo barked with a smirk as his lips, “don’t forget the eggnog” turning on his heels and marched off leaving you two still in shock of what just happened before the laughter returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then we should get on with it yes?” you smiled at Baby 5 who threw her arms around your shoulders nuzzling your face happily. Nothing could beat seeing Baby 5’s precious smile. You wrapped your arms around her waist and rested your head on her shoulders “can we do this again sometime?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course darling. I love spending time with you.” Baby 5 replied brightly dipping to steal the kiss you failed to get moments before. A few moments passed when you were simply looking longingly into one another's eyes before you both finally and reluctantly pulled apart but stood close as you carried on with your festive baking.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Monet - Blankets (Female s/o)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Living in the mountains was not the best choice you had ever made but here you were in this large luxury cabin deep in a forest on a snowy mountain. No matter how many layers you wore, you were always so cold. You had chosen to live on here with your dutiful girlfriend Monet. You wanted to help and support her, so you stayed to help with her research. The cold didn’t bother Monet at all, she was a snow woman after all and the power of her devil fruit made her immune to the chill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You poured over another stack of papers barely visible from under your cocoon of blankets. The snow storm outside was making the house bitterly colder, for such a big house the heat was few and far between, that and too much warmth made Monet uncomfortable, it was easier for you to wear more layers. That being said, you were having trouble with your hands seizing up from the cold but wearing gloves to do paperwork was difficult. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll  have to make another hot drink soon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You sighed deeply, trying to cocoon yourself further in your blankets as you fumbled for another piece of paper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can get a portable heater for the office.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the door creaking open stirred you from your mind which could only focus on how incredibly cold it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sweet, are you cold?” she asked, sliding her wings around your shoulders “Come you can’t work like this.” she purred in your ear. It didn’t take much for you to abandon your work, how could you deny Monet’s request? Pushing away from the desk and  you followed Monet from your office and down into the conservatory where you could see the snow storm raging silently from behind the large glass walls. Shivering from the sudden drop in temperature, you pulled your blanket closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monet-” your words fell silent as you watched her scoop up some cushions and blankets with her wings off the furniture and made a soft area on the floor for you both to sit. “Come.” she smiled, opening her wings to you. Not being able to resist you shuffled over to her, sitting in front of her. Monet always wore shorts and a vest, it made you feel cold even if she didn’t feel it. You took your blanket and threw it around her shoulders. Her eyes widened in playful curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My darling, I don’t feel the cold-” said tilting, her head to the side cutely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” you smiled as she wrapped her soft wings around you, sharing her warmth with you. “You might be a snow woman but you’re not cold at all.” you smiled, trailing your fingers through her soft meadow green hair. You knelt a little higher to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. Monet chuckled pulling you closer into her embrace, her beautiful white angel-like wings blocked out the freezing temperature around you, letting the natural warmth of her wings radiate through you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to me whenever you’re cold darling.” Monet whispered tenderly against your lips,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be all the time..” you laughed, wrapping your arms around her as you sighed, content that you were finally warm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is so nice..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Monet asked in a teasing way, resting her forehead against yours “My work isn’t going anywhere and I would rather spend more time with my precious angel, my dearest little sun. You followed me out here, the least I can do is provide my sweet girlfriend with warmth.” she cooed, nuzzling your noses against one another. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love when she’s so affectionate. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You bless me with your love too.” you reminded, “they say a snow woman will lead you to your death but..but I was led to love.” Monet smiled gently at your words and peppered your rosy cheeks with plenty of kisses, Monet might be a snow woman but she was anything but cold. Her love was warm enough to thaw the cold from your bones.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Okiku - Tree Decorating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>This was Kiku’s first christmas with you and you were both very excited. You decided to make a day of it. You had purchased her a few ornaments of her own, ones you thought represented her well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got up early to make breakfast. The smell of sweet pancakes flowed up the stairs and lulled Kiku down. “Good morning,” she greeted, covering her mouth as she yawned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning..” your words trailed off as you glanced up from the pan, to see your tall girlfriend in leggings and a big yellow chunky jumper with an intricate flower pattern, her long ebony hair swept up into a simple bun leaving a few strands to frame her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She looks stunning.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You jumped and quickly turned back to the pancake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s so pretty.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You smiled happily as you flipped the pancake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These smell delicious.” Kiku said, appearing over your shoulder, wrapping her arms around your waist hugging squeezing you gently as she placed a soft kiss on your cheek “I shall make some tea.” she announced letting her arms slip slowly from your waist, leaving you with a lingering scent of her perfume. Once the pancakes and tea were made, you sat at the little table in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got all the ornaments out last night, we need to put the tree up first..sorry it’s not a real one..” you rambled, as you shoveled the deliciously sweet pancakes into your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why apologize? I’m so excited for this!” Kiku smiled over her floral tea cup. “It’s quite normal to have fake ones isn’t it?” you nodded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I was so used to having a real one when I was a kid though. It always smelt so nice for a while anyway.” you sighed “my least favourite part is putting the tree together.” Once breakfast was done the dishes were washed and put away, it was time to tackle the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like a big 3D jigsaw,a big prickly jigsaw. Kiku had an abundance of more patience than you as you got stuck in the tree having forgotten your usual method of starting from the top and going down. You were balancing on the step stool on your tip toes trying to wrestle its branch into it’s socket. You screeched as you slipped off the stool but Kiku was there to catch you, lifting you effortlessly in her strong arms and setting you down “are you alright?” she asked, you nodded quietly a blush gracing your cheeks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just..my pride..” Kiku chuckled and took the branch from you, pecking your cheek softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” she asked, holding the branch with an excited smile. Rolling up her sleeves, Kiku made short work of the pesky taller branches for you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s so tall and strong like a sunflower.</span>
  </em>
  <span> you  watched in awe as she snapped all the branches in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s the base done,” you said triumphantly, grabbing the  mass of lights from the box “lights first..I was going to untangle them..they get like this every year! I don’t even know how!” you whined. “I’m sorry this was supposed to be more, you know..magical..” you sighed deeply, your shoulders slumping over the mess of wires. Kiku placed her hand over yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m enjoying this very much. I get to spend such wondrous times with you.” you found yourself getting lost in her beautiful eyes. Dropping the lights, you stood up quickly rushing to grab a box from the table and sat back down in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-before we start..I got you something.” you set a delicately wrapped box in front of her. “It sounds silly but..I always had an ornament that was mine, it was special, something I liked..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiku opened the box and gasped before her shocked slipped into a soft smile “they’re beautiful.” the first she pulled out was a handwoven bauble version of a temari ball, you remembered that she loved playing with them as a child and you had scoured everywhere to find it, and the next one was a red glittery chrysanthemum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I..I did some research and red chrysanthemums are a symbol of love..and and I love you so very much Kiku..I hope we spend many more Christmases together.” you announced nervously twiddling your fingers as Kiku gazed over the ornaments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft flush floated over her cheeks as she cradled the ornaments in her hands “I would like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later the tree was cloaked in all the baubles and lights and in the middle of the tree, were Kiku’s and your own bauble hanging close together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nojiko - Nighttime Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nighttime had fallen and Nojiko had yet to return from tending to the tangerine groves. The weather had dropped sharply and she wanted to make sure the groves were suitably warm and armed to defend themselves properly from any potential frost. Switching off the stove, you grabbed a heavy looking hrawl from the coat rack and hurried out into the darkness. “Nojiko?” you called, holding the shawl close as you poked your head around the already wrapped up groves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around a brief moment of worry crossed your mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if he came back…</span>
  </em>
  <span> but then you remembered her usually resting spot. Hurrying past the groves and up towards the cliff overlooking the ocean. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please be there.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The cold night air stung at your lungs as you sprinted up the slight gradient to the cliff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You found Nojiko looking out to sea, the way her hair fluttered gently in the nightair and as she turned slowly to face you, offering a gentle smile illuminated by the soft rays from the moon made your heart thump in your chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For a moment I thought she might be a mermaid..</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering why you came out here in the first place you hurried over to her and wrapped a shawl over her shoulders “you’ll catch a chill like this.” you scolded, resting your forehead against hers. “Are you thinking about Nami?” you asked, slipping your hand into hers. She rested her head against your shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just worry.” Nojiko admitted, with a sad smile “she’s finally following her dreams but I can’t help but worry, not knowing what she’s doing.” You had met Nami briefly and despite her initial attitude you grew to learn what she was truly like. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re so much alike.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You thought, tilting your head to kiss the top of Nojiko’s hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strong, stalwart, kind and so caring. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What are you smirking about?” she questioned, noticing the grin tugging at your lips</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Nothing.” you laughed nervously, as Nojiko opened her mouth to speak a little white fleck landed on her nose. Looking up in tandem as little puffs of snow fell silently from the sky. “No wonder it had gotten so cold.” you hummed. Nojiko grabbed your jacket and tugged you down for a quick kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope that warmed you up.” she said with a playful wink, you did indeed feel the heat rush to your cheeks but that wasn’t enough. Moving to wrap your arms around her shoulders, sharing your warmth with her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing you love me always keeps me warm.” you mumbled into her soft blue hair, feeling her body chuckle at your poetic words she returned the embrace, sighing into your body. “Shall we head back? Or shall we enjoy a little more snow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we stay a little bit longer?” she asked quietly into your chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” sitting down on the cold ground, you snuggled up to one another watching the snowfall over the endless ocean before you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day. She’ll sail back here and this time with a smile on her face.” Nojiko hummed, leaning her head once again against your shoulder. “One day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’ll be here to welcome her home.” you replied. Nojiko slipped her hand into yours and nodded “she’s not going to be angry we got married when she was away right?” you questioned quietly as if by some magic Nami heard that from somewhere across the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe..a little angry.” Nojiko chuckled “but don’t worry. I’ll save you from her ire.” The sound of the ocean crashed gently against the rocks below as the snow started to settle on everything it touched. Yourselves included. It was soothing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should move, I think the tangerines are more protected against this chill than us.” you joked, rising to your feet helping Nojiko up too. Dusting off the snow that had already landed on her hair, you let your hand slide to her chin tilting it for a tender kiss under the falling snow. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Smoothie: snowball fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Snow had fallen on Toto land and you were rolling snowmen and snow bunnies with some of the younger Charlotte siblings, as you waited for Smoothie to come home. It hadn’t taken long for the snow to start flying and quickly destroyed the newly built snowman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take that!” you shouted, launching a snowball and quickly ducked behind a tree as several others were thrown at you. The snow hit the tree you were hiding behind exploding quietly. Quickly making some more ammunition, you darted from your hiding place without aiming hurtled your snow weapons at the group who quickly dispersed in a shriek that turned into a loud collective gasp. Looking up as you grabbed the last of the snowballs. Your mouth hung low and the snowball slipped from your hand, landing with an almost silent flump onto the snow covered ground.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Standing with snow falling off them, almost emotionless was the Sweet commander, Minister of Juice and your beloved “Smoothie..love..” you called, hurrying over to her as she crouched down scooping up a huge armful of snow “Smoothie?” and unceremoniously dropped it on you sending you crashing to the floor in seconds with a muffled </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You wriggled like a turtle on its back until you managed to sit up still covered in snow. “Smoothie! What was that for?!” you asked, with a childish pout on your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smoothie crouched down in front of you, and silently planted another much smaller snowball square into your face. As the snow fell comically slowly from your face, a small smile tugged at Smoothie’s lips as she moved forward to kiss the tip of your nose. You made some kind of shocked gargle noise as you stumbled out of the snow. “Smoothie-” She chuckled and scooped you up in her strong arms. You blushed, being carried so gently by her. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s so sweet and’</span>
  </em>
  <span> your thoughts were interrupted as Smoothie dropped you. She dropped you right into a snowbank, the snow rushed past your ears and the white engulfed the sight of Smoothie’s playful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again you found yourself digging your way out of the snow. As you poked your head out Smoothie was already forming a mountain around you. “Smooothie!!” you whined, as she smoothed the walls of the sloops that encased you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was suitably pleased with the gradient and overall smoothness of your snowy cocoon, she reached forward stroking your face with her gloved hand. Leaning closer and closer, the heat coming off your face was going to melt your prison at this rate. The sweet commander was mere millimeters from your face “I was lonely without you.” she admitted quietly </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘oh…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Moving closer, Smoothie captured your lips in a sweet chaste kiss. You were sure your face was on literal fire by this point and sure enough the walls around you melted away. But it turned out it was not from you but by Smoothie’s devil fruit power that the snow melted away. She had her usual glass which was now full of a white liquid ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s going to drink the snow?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure you had witnessed her drink weirder things but you never really got used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed your confused stare and looked at her glass “it’s a warm winter drink.” she explained, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Warm? Snow?” you were even more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Warm with your love.” Smoothie added with a teasing tone, drinking her drink quickly to obscure the blush starting to grace her own cheeks. She removed her long scarf and wrapped it around you like a burrito “come you must be cold.” she said, scooping you up in her arms once again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘She's so warm’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>you smiled and snuggled into her arms, resigning yourself to being carried by a tall, beautiful and formidable woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments with Smoothie were so few and far between, she was a busy woman but she made those small moments with you count.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Robin - Lighting Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>You loved winter. The whole feel of winter was pleasant, you got to wear thicker jumpers and the seasonal flavours were amazing. But today you were reminded of the downsides to winter. Snowstorms. Looking out the window you sighed deeply and shivered, you couldn’t see the driveway anymore, everything was covered in a whirling white chaos. “I guess we’re housebound for a while.” you announced, turning away from the window. The house was dark even though it was only noon. Robin knelt down at the coffee table to set down a handful of candles to add to the pile that was already occupying the surface. “What are you doing?” you asked, finally shuffling away from the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Preparing emergency lighting” Robin replied, “the power might go out with a storm this bad.” she explained, before you could interject, the hum of the heating died and the light in the kitchen behind Robin flicked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That..was creepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are prepared” she smiled, striking a match and lighting the first candle that sat in a small fat glass jar. Bringing a small amount of light to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we always have this many candles?” you questioned, you certainly didn’t buy the candles. Robin chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a few. Just in case of emergencies and they’re nice on an evening.”  Robin replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a few? “</span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s going to get colder-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get some blankets!” you interrupted in alarm. Hurrying as quickly as you could in the cold darkness. Stumbling up and down the stairs in your quest for soft furnishings, you arrived back in the living room that was now magically illuminated by so many candles. It was as if dozens of fireflies had flown into your house. Robin was just setting another candle on the fireplace when she turned to smile at you. “Blankets.” you replied flatly, blushing instantly about how stupid you sounded. She chuckled and sat down on the sofa waiting for you to come join her. As you marched over to her, you stubbed your toe on the corner of the sofa, falling to the fall in a cursing heap, so dramatically but it certainly portrayed how painful it felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” she asked, you heard the light giggle in her tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d probably laugh too..</span>
  </em>
  <span> You compiled yourself and got to your feet this time arriving safely at the sofa, you opened up the blanket and unfurled it around her shoulders. Making sure she was warm first. Robin scooted closer to you until your legs were touching and extended the blanket around your shoulders too. “Can’t have you being cold too.” You nodded foolishly. The pair of you were soon well cocoon in blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Candles really are nice.” you stated, taking in the little glows in the darkness. A warm gentle hand caressed your cheek and slowly turned your face to her. “Robin..” She was a stunning woman, beautiful and so smart, her dark humour also made you laugh and even in this dim light she looked magnificent. An ethereal presence come to bestow her love and kindness on a mere mortal. You sighed as you took in all her features. “You’re gorgeous.” your words earning a soft chuckle from Robin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As are you.” she replied, closing the gap between you, sealing your softly spoken words with an equally soft kiss. This magical moment could have happily lasted forever, if it weren’t for the power coming back on that very second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks electricity! Ruining a moment here!” you scolded looking up at the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could switch the light back off you now..” Robin suggested an amused smile already sweeping across her face. You wrapped your arms around her and nuzzled into her neck </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then I’d have to move away from you and I’m cozy..” you whined. Robin tugged you closer, kissing the top of your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little longer then.” she whispered gently in your ear. Even if the outside was horrible and bitter, you were both curled up in eachothers embrace. Safe, warm and very much loved.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ulti - Sledding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Prying Ulti away from her duties as well as her brother always proved difficult but with the heavy snow falling in Wano you were so excited to go outside and play in it. The moment you had asked Ulti to go for a ‘walk’ with you she had whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold.” having effectively a giant lizard for a devil fruit made her more adverse to the snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once we go for the walk how about we have tea and some sweets under the kotatsu?” you suggested sweetly. She turned sharply to you with sparkles in her usual cold stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” she asked with a pout in her voice. You nodded eagry and tugged the scarf closer around her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” you replied, lifting her bangs so you could plant a kiss to her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY!” she snapped, quickly brushing her bangs back down looking away from you trying to hide the red hue creeping out from behind her mask. “Let's go! Already.” she huffed and marched out into the thick snow that covered the ground around the island. You ran ahead to find where you had left the sled and quickly took hold of her hand. “Hey-” she let out a sharp scream as you tugged her into a run up the steep slope nearest the main building. “So what exactly are we doing in this hellscape?” she asked, folding her arms impatiently as you finally reached the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting the wooden sled down, you knelt on the back and patted to the front looking up at her excitedly. “Ha?! You want me to go sledding?!” she barked loudly “how childish. I’m going back inside.” she huffed turning on her heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t wanna cuddle after this?” you asked sheepishly “under the kotatsu..” within seconds Ulti was sitting in front of you on this very dubious sled, putting your legs either side of her and grabbing the bit of string attached to the front curve “Ready?” you asked. Ulti gave a sharp nod and with that you pushed off and hurtled down the slope with one arm firmly around Ulti’s waist. Who was screaming as you both careened down the snowy slope. The sled hit a snowbank sending both of you flying into the snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bolted up laughing as you shook the snow from your hair “Wasn’t that fun?” your blood ran cold as you turned to see Ulti breech the snow like a shark. She did not look amused. A lump of snow slipped off her with a soft thump and she slowly turned to you. “Ulti…” You screeched as Ulti barreled towards you, lifting you straight over her shoulder and grabbing the sled with the other hand and sprinted with uncontrollable excitement up the slop. Dropping the sled and sitting down quickly in, looking up at you expectantly. You shook your head in disbelief at her sudden change of mood. Sitting behind her again you pushed off down the slope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Ulti giggled during the trip. Hauling you back up thrice more before Page One appeared at the bottom “what the hell are you-” he was Ulti’s next prey as she dragged him up the hill and then back down in the sled. You couldn’t help but laugh. It was rare to see her this animated and you wished you could see her smile under the mask, but you could settle for the smile in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ulti wait for me!” you called, chasing her up the slope, giving Page One a chance to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is fun.” she mumbled quietly, as you sat behind her again “Thanks..” she added turning quickly to plant a kiss through her mask against your jawline. You hugged her tightly from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love spending time with you.” you confessed into her shoulder “and after this more cuddles under the kotatsu.” you reminded her. Ulti nodded eagerly. “Well then one last slide and we’ll go get warm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharp as this woman could be, once you had been accepted by her, she showed you a kindness that staved off the most bitter colds. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reiju - Cuddling by the fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Living in the Germa base was like living outside in the frozen wilderness. It was harsh and cold, and that was without describing the temperature of the place. You managed to survive the inside tundra with jumpers and layers under it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One day they’ll install heated floors in this place! </span>
  </em>
  <span> You thought bitterly as you hurried through the labyrinth of steel corridors. There was a snow storm raging outside and it just made the inside one big old freezer. Finally returning to your own little wing within the base. Closing the door behind you with a deep sigh. Looking up you spotted a figure by the large window </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reiju?” you called, snapping her out of her thoughts. Crossing the room to her, you touched her hand and jolted “you’re so cold!” you half shouted, pulling your jumper off over your head and yanking it over hers in panic. “I’ll put the fire on!” you announced ran over to the log fire, thankfully the rooms possessed. Lighting the fire and waiting for the fire to spring to life, you made some tea and prepared some snacks. Reiju hadn’t really moved from her spot but had now pulled on the jumper properly. A smile tugged at her lips as she held herself in the large jumper. “Are you okay?” you asked, carrying the tray over to the fireplace, sitting down on the rug and setting the tray down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She joined you on the rug, sitting beside you and shuffled to get closer to you. “It was a long day of training.” she sighed deeply, accepting the cup of hot chocolate you offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even in this weather?! That’s crazy! No wonder you’re frozen.” you gasped in alarm. Turning on your knees to place your hands over hers, trying to speed up the warming process. Reiju chuckled at your actions and leaned forward to kiss your cheek slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forget I don’t feel the cold much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So! Enhancements or not. Being cold is bad, you need to look after yourself more.” you scolded, “your body will still react to the cold!” your hands slipped from hers balling on your thighs “I’m sorry, I just- It still gets me so-” Reiju set her cup down and slid her arms around your neck pulling you into a hug. The scent of sweet flowers filled your nose, probably poisonous flowers but they smelt nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it does darling,” she nuzzled your hair softly “but I have you to remind me that I am still human and very much loved.” you closed your eyes and smiled letting yourself be held by this formidable woman before you return the embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much.” you said, pulling away long enough to gaze into her beautiful eyes and rest your forehead on hers. “I will always love you.” Neither of you moved for a little while, both enjoying the closeness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The drinks will go cold!” you blurted out, pulling away quickly and returning to your original spot facing the fire, the glow of the flame hiding your flushed cheeks. Reiju chuckled, picking her cup up and promptly snuggled right back into your side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fire is nice but,” she rested her head on your shoulder “the warmth I get from you is far better.” she said looking up at you with her sky blue eyes, a light red hue gracing her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll always be here to share this warmth with you.” you smiled, leaning your head on hers. Nothing else mattered right now. The fire seemed to burn brighter, fueled by the overflowing love you both shared.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>